


Memory Loss

by Anubis_The_Caretaker



Series: Shen Zed week 2018 [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Years Later, Zed has gone soft in his old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubis_The_Caretaker/pseuds/Anubis_The_Caretaker
Summary: Shen can't remember why he woke up next to Zed, he couldn't even remember growing old, can he get his memory back, or will he have to live without it.





	Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes, I read through stuff but I miss a lot.
> 
> I wrote this for 2018 SFW Shen Zed week. I am planning on writing more, so stick around if you like it.

Shen couldn’t remember anything, at least nothing that mattered at that exact moment. He could feel his age in his bones and he knew he was in the temple, but past that his memories seemed to have abandoned him while he slept. 

It startled Shen when the sleeping form next to him shifted, having not expected to wake with anyone by his side even with the loss of his memories. He looked down at the man for a moment, he could see the wrinkles in the corner of his eyes, his hair which somehow he knew used to to be white was now grey and it was hanging off the side of the bed like a waterfall cascading down a cliff. 

Biting his lower lip in irritation Shen felt that he should know who this man is, he belonged here next to him. He could feel it in his gut that this man belonged by his side but yet he couldn’t remember his name. 

“Zed,” the name slipped out after a moment as he finally recognized the facial features underneath the aged wrinkles, and laugh lines that he never would have assumed the other man would have grown to have.

“Go back to bed Shen, it is to early for this shit,” Zed grumbled next to him as even the quiet whisper of his name had woken him, being a light sleeper ever since he was young.

“Zed...why are we..” Shen was having issues speaking, the muscle memory was there, but each word made him flinch his voice sounded aged and he could piece together how they had ended up in bed together in the temple, though he could now remember parts of their childhood as his memory began to fill in.

“Fuck,” Zed mumbled, rubbing his eyes open to look up at Shen with a soft gaze.

To Shen the gaze felt right and wrong all at once, he felt the urge to reach forward, as felt normal for when they woke, and touch Zed cheek. So many feeling and things seemed to curl into his gut at once as he felt the need to lean in and kiss him, a feeling he had long since pushed deep inside of himself, knowing the two of them could not be together that way, but it felt off now, they were in bed together and aged, were they not.

“Shen, Shen look at me,” Zed whispered, Shen could feel the hand on his cheek turning his face to once again look down at those crimson eyes, the gentleness in them almost frightening is mind that could not remember anything about why they would be kind, certain memories of his father's death and Jhin slipping in to make his feelings heighten,”She said this might happen,” Zed continued softly shaking his head.

“Her… who?” Shen asked, the voice that came out was a bit closer to what he could remember now, deep, but instead of smooth it was graveling and seemed to catch in his throat.

“Akali,” Zed responded, trying to let the name sink in before continuing,”You remember Akali right, she was your apprentice,” Zed said softly meeting his gaze once more with that same concerned look.

“Akali.. I remember.. Akali,” Shen spoke again slowly as he looked away wanting to avoid that confusing gaze, Zed had killed his father and most of the kinkou order, there must be a reason he was here with him now,”I… you killed them,” he growled.

“Shen, come back to me look at him, you took a pretty hard hit to the head, I need you to look at me,” Zed was almost begging at the point so Shen felt like he had to look at him, to meet the gaze,”I don’t know what you remember, but…. I had my reasons and…” he looked away himself, seeming to have a hard time with this, they had come such a far way past Shen’s anger at killing Kazu.

Letting out a deep breath Shen could remember most of the time before that now, how he had lost the battle hiding his feelings for Zed, but then Jhin had happened and both of them had drifted apart,”The… the memories seem to be coming back… a little bit,” Shen whispered his head was spinning, he felt unbalanced at the moment and not having his full memories didn’t help,”I… you killed my father,” he mumbled face contorting as if he was in a lot of pain, which emotionally it was like living through it all again, the anger and pain at losing his father but the love, that was the right word, love he felt towards Zed.

“You cant remember anything past that can you?” Zed asked softly, it seemed to pain him as Shen nodded in confirmation.

“I.. why?” Shen spoke his voice slowly becoming more normal in his mind still, each word an effort to get out as his mess of a mind was filled with years of emotion all at once, even though his training tried to remind him to ignore it.

“Because I had to,” Zed whispered honestly.

“But… you were talking to… Akali,” Shen responded, closing his eyes and shaking his head, memories were taking their time filtering in.

A knock on the door of the room startled him, his eyes opening immediately as the door opened. A middle aged woman walked in, long black hair falling the middle of his back and turquoise eyes meeting his.

“You are awake, I am surprised, the hit you took yesterday was quite strong, the students are learning well and you beginning to show your age,” she said, voice smooth and almost melodic, she was carrying a tray with food and a bowl of something that looked oddly like a medicine he had taken as a kid.

“Akali, he is having a bit of memory loss,” Zed stated as he looked up at her, Shen catching the worry on his face,”As far as I can tell he cant remember past his father’s death.” he said those words quickly the flash of guilt in his eyes evident for only a moment.

“Akali?” Shen looked at the woman and could see the similarities, she had grown into a beautiful young woman and the strength in her was evident,”I…. Why are we here… I dont know what happened.”

Akali nodded in realization as she came forward setting the tray on the bedside, and waved at Zed to move. Zed moved out of the way to allow Akali to sit on the edge of the bed,”What seems to have happened is that you have reverted back to your minds, I guess backup would be the most accurate description,” she explain softly as she lifted the bowl of medicine and held it out to him,”you could wait for it to come back on its own, which it may still have holes and could takes months, or I got this medicine from Karma who had dropped by the temple the other day to check on the progress of the students, it should receive the memories from your subconscious and bring them forward.”

Shen felt conflicted about the matter, he wanted to know why he woke up to the pale man who was now leaning against the wall looking in between them, red eyes bouncing between them, pale skin covered with numerous scars Shen couldn’t remember him having, but at the same time, how could he know this wasn’t just a trick.

“Shen, you look like you are lost in thought, can I help you think through this?” Akali asked, the bowl still in her hands,”You can see we are all much older now, and you could trust me back then can you trust me now?”

Thinking for only a moment more Shen nodded,”I can trust you now Akali, you have never… given me a reason to believe you are untrustworthy,” he looked at the medicine and reached out to take the bowl.

“Just remember to lay down after drinking it, you will become very dizzy for a moment as your memories flood back, this is a very sudden magic,” Akali explained keep her hands on the bowl slightly as Shen took it, catching sight of his own wrinkled hands before placing the bowl against his lip and drinking the surprisingly sweet liquid.

It was gone quicker than Shen guessed it would be and Akali took the bowl and set it on the tray once more as Shen laid back, though he felt no different then before.

The dizziness and pain hit Shen like he had been hit with the force of a dragons breath. His eyes snapped shut and his mind flooded with years of memories, not having to follow all of them because they came to him naturally, though the rush of them made his head spin. A recollection of what had happened in the years since his father’s death. Tracking down and killing Jhin, acting upon old buried emotions with Zed, the war ending with Noxus, Zed and himself finally reuniting and recreating the kinkou, the truth and the reason why he woke up next to Zed, his lover, his love, his life.’

Shen’s mind slowly began to slow down as he came to the most recent memory of being smacked in the head before blacking out and waking up here. Blinking his eyes open as the spinning stopped, Shen could still feel the pain throbbing behind his eyes, but at least he could remember.

“I.. remember,” Shen stated letting out a deep sigh his voice felt normal again as he looked between the two gazes on his, the relief that flooded over Zed was obvious, long grey hair falling into his face as he bowed his head.

“I am glad we had access to this then, Karma’s visit was very beneficial,” Akali stated with a soft smile, she glanced at Zed and back to Shen,”I will leave the food here, you both should eat, but I will leave you,” before either of them could argue to was gone, like a spring breeze.

“I am sorry,” Shen whispered as he slowly sat up feeling the creaking in his bones,”I did not know.”

Zed let out a soft chuckled and slowly walked over to him, lifting his chin and kissing him before speaking,”Do not worry about it, I am just happy I did not lose you again, I do not have the same youth to win you over again.”

Shen chuckled and kissed him again, happy to feel whole again,”I will try to avoid losing my memory in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help it, I know they are supposed to hate each other, but them growing old and happy together make me happy, so I write it! 
> 
> Sorry for the bad writing though.


End file.
